cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Gideon is the leader of the Nod Separatists who appears in Tiberian Twilight. He is portrayed by Chris Wolfe. The Heretic is known to be a gloating murderer but yet he does care for the lives of his men. This characteristic of his personality could be shared with other influential Nod warlords such as General Kilian Qatar, General Anton Slavik and Brother Marcion. Biography Background Gideon grew up in the impoverished, poisoned Middle American wasteland. His calling came to him in the form of a traveling Nod preacher, as well as his father, who joined the Brotherhood some years before. Since then, he built up a considerable following through a mix of gut-punching evangelism and radical Nod prophecies''Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight: Instruction Manual''. Los Angeles, California: EALA, 2010., eventually becoming the leader of the Black Hand cult and going as far as denouncing Kane. This led him to forming the Nod Separatists movement in an all-out war against GDI and Nod. One of his most venomous critiques of Kane concerned the Scorpion tank of the Third Tiberium War and its failure to become a major part of the Brotherhood arsenal.Beware the Scorpion's Sting Loyalties Interestingly, Kane mentions that Gideon is one of his greatest disciples and was one of the factors responsible for bringing Christian Pierce to the New York Public Library, so that the latter can retrieve a valuable data store for the Nod Prophet. It is possible that Gideon's actions during the Incursion War were sanctioned by Kane and he himself worked for him. While Gideon's actions during the Tiberian Twilight campaign were in contradiction of Kane's plans, it is entirely possible that he simply went rogue at one point, snapping due to the pressure, or that Gideon fully understanding the TCN declared it heresy and turned on Kane. One other possible theory is that Kane manipulated Gideon's actions to do him a service during the Incursion War.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Tony Vargas (p, i). "King Takes Pawn" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' 4''' (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Four - King Takes Pawn. Accessed 2010-05-16. Incursion War Gideon started the Incursion War by heavily assaulting Paris, one of the last Blue Zones on the planet at the time. During the war, he took control of the GDI ship Methuselah and attempted to crash it into Chicago. Captain Christian Pierce prevented the assault, but Gideon captured him and said he would work for him now, telling him to break into a GDI database to acquire some info.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Joe Suitor (p, i). "The Incursion War" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic '''1 (March 17, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue Two. Accessed 2010-03-13. Ascension Conflict As the Incursion War ended, Gideon went into hiding, but became no less dangerous. He was the instigator of a major incident during the TCN opening ceremony, when he infiltrated New Adana with modular Obelisks of Light in an attempt to kill Kane.EALA, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight. Prequel mission: "Night Moves".This event would trigger the Ascension Conflict. Gideon was later involved with the capture and murder of the Implants; those Humans that Kane had placed the activation sequence for opening the Scrin portal. The Separatist coldly and brutally murdered Doctor Johann Pascal and mocked Kane as he stated that he would soon kill the last Implant. The False Prophet was instrumental in destabilizing several of Kane's operations. He was notorious for attacking numerous population sites such as New Adana in which his troops bombarded a transport carrying Lilian Parker, the Commander's wife (or so it appeared). Unknown to many, the leader of the Separatists was working secretly with Colonel Louise James of the GDI in order to bring about the downfall of the Prophet Kane. In the penultimate battle between the Brotherhood and the Separatists, Gideon was captured by Kane before the Separatist leader could be put before a GDI-led tribunal, so that Kane could publicly execute him and thus secure his dominance of the Brotherhood of Nod. Whether or not he was slain remains to be seen. As the False Prophet was about to be executed for treason and heresy, Col. James sniped Kane (or the Commander in the Nod campaign). What happened to him afterwards is unknown. Quotes Gallery File:CNC4_Gideon_Speaks.png|Gideon (on screen) gloats to Kane References Category: Tiberian Twilight Motion Comic Characters Category:Tiberian Twilight Characters